Hyrule High School
by Kalverian
Summary: This is set 200 years after Majora's mask. Link, along with his four friends, Zelda, Jared, and Kayleigh, attend Hyrule High School which is where the Hyrule Castle used to be...
1. The school

Disclaimer:Sadly, I do not own Legend of Zelda, but I DO own, Jared, Jessica, and Kayleigh! Yay me! sniffles but I still don't own Legend of Zelda...

"Ack! Let's go!" Link yelled, running away from the store. His best friend was running right behind him. Link had dirty blond colored hair and silverish blue eyes. His best friend, Zelda, had long silvery blond hair and cerulean eyes. Their other friend, Kayleigh, who was a year younger then both of them, was holding back the security guards. They weren't exactly the richest families in the world, so they just stole a bit of food. Kayleigh had short dark blue hair and deep blue eyes. They lived in the town of Hyrule, 200 years after the legendary 'Hero of Time' had defeated the Gerudo king. They ran back into the old run down house where their parents were sitting at the table. "We got food!" they said. "Oh, good." Their parents said. All their parents were there, except for Kayleigh's, Kayleigh had been orphaned when they found her. "I'm gonna turn in." she said, walking into her room. They felt bad for Kayleigh, she was never able to fit in with anyone. Magic had been banned because people thought it would bring the Gerudo king back. Zelda and Link turned in too, they had school the next morning.

"Link, Zelda! Get up!" Kayleigh yelled at the two sleeping teens. They got up and dressed. They walked to school together. They walked into the way oversized highschool which used to be Hyrule Castle. "I always think I'll get lost in here, glad you're with us Zelda." Kayleigh said, Zelda always knew where everything was in the castle. How? Nobody knows. "Hey guys! Hey!" They turned to where their other friend, Jared, was running up to them. Jared was one of the strangest of them, he had white hair that was slicked back and cerulean blue eyes. He was an awesome electric guitarist. "Jared, wait for me!" Jared's adoptive sister, Jessica, ran up to them. She had short green hair and green eyes. Now their entire group was here. "Crap, our electives are different, I don't have first period with you guys." Zelda said. "What?! But I have no idea where to go!" Kayleigh yelled. "Well sorry, I gotta go!" Zelda ran off in the opposite direction. "Well, here we go!" They began to walk through the giant highschool


	2. The Room

Link, Jared, Kayleigh, and Jessica all wandered around the school, trying to find their first period class. They walked up stair case after stair case. "You're getting us lost Jared." Kayleigh said. "No I'm not!" Jared snapped. "Hey! Maybe we should take this stair case!" Kayleigh said. "No! We're going this way. "But-" "No!" "Jared, calm down." Link said. "But we're getting lost in this stupid freakin' castle. "Hey! There's people up there!" Kayleigh said, pointing up a stair case. "Let's go!"

They ran quickly up the staircase to where men were trying to break down a door. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Jessica asked. "We're breaking down this door, so go away." "But this is the old castle, that could be somewhere important!" Jessica begged. "We were sent by the mayor." "Hey guys, what're you doing up here, I got my schedule changed!" Zelda said, running up to them. "Um, I don't think you should do that." she said to the men. "Shut up little girl." (A/N:mean men.) the door finally came loose. "EEK!" Jessica screamed. A man was standing there, he had dark skin and dark red hair. His eyes were glowing with evilness. "It's Ganandorf!" Kayleigh shouted. He smirked and ran by them. "No!" Kayleigh yelled. "Look guys." Zelda whispered, walking into the room. There were etchings in the wall in an ancient language. "What do they say?" the men asked. They all walked into the room. "It's a prophecy." Zelda said, running her slender fingers over the deep grooves. "Why are there prophecies etched into the walls of our high school?" Kayleigh asked. "Don't ask questions." A voice rang through the room. "Who is this?" They asked. "I am the Hero of Time." "But I thought you were a myth." Zelda said. "Do not be foolish Zelda, you are the desendent of Princess Zelda, you should be wise." "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Zelda asked. "Not now, Link, you are my decendent. You have courage." Link smirked to himself. "Jared, you are the decendent of Maku, the guitar playing zora." "cool." Jared said. "Jessica, you are the decendent of Saria, the forest sage." "Really?" Jessica asked. "And Kayleigh, you are the decendent of my faithful companion Navi, the fairy." "But if she's a fairy, how am I not?" "You are only half fairy. she turned into human form and-" "Stop! That's all we need to know." Kayleigh said. "Now, awaken your powers once again!" The room was filled with a blue light.


	3. The Transformation

After the blue light disappeared they all stared at their new forms. Link had a green tunic on with a sword strapped to his waist. Jared, who's skin now had a bluish tint to it, had a guitar made out of what looked like fishbones strapped to his back. Zelda had a tiara on her head, a long, beautiful dress on. Jessica's hair was a darker green and she had a green, thigh length, dress on with a brown belt around her waist. And Kayleigh, she was about a foot shorter, with a dark blue tank top and blue shorts with almost transparent fairy wings on her back. "Hey! Why do I have to be short?!" she snapped. Jared looked at link and laughed, "You're wearing a skirt!" The voice boomed out once again, "Hey! I wore that! It's a tunic!" "Yeah mister blue skin!" Jared lunged at Link and they rolled on the floor throwing punches. Kayleigh was still grumbling about being short and Jessica and Zelda were watching it all with amused smirks. "Hey! You two shut up!" Kayleigh yelled, fed up with their fighting. They stopped and looked down, ashamed, "Sorry." they said in unison. "Now, what the heck are we supposed to do?" Jared asked, just noticing two arm blades he had. "You must stop Ganondorf of course! Jared, Jessica, Link, you all have weapons to fight with. Zelda, Kayleigh, you have magic." "_We _have to stop Ganondorf? We can barely stop Kayleigh from fighting with the popular people." Jared said. "Hey! Don't blame me cause they're jerks!" Kayleigh snapped. "Whatever, so, what do we have to do to stop him?" "Kill him of course. Geeze, don't they teach you about that?" "Nope, they banished everything a long time ago. If it had to do with you, Zelda, Ganondorf, or magic, it was banned." Jessica said. "WHAT?!" The voice roared. "Listen! Now's not the time, we've got to defeat Ganondorf!" Kayleigh yelled. "Okay." They all ran out of the room and down the steps of the castle. People stared at their strange apparel. They reached the front gate and ran out into the fresh air. The skies were pitch black and monsters were roaming around everywhere. Their eyes twitched, "How did he do this all so fast?" Zelda asked. "No idea." Kayleigh said. They walked out across the bridge and into the floods of monsters. Link fought with his sword, Jared with his arm blades, Jessica with her daggers, Kayleigh and Zelda with new found magic.

"Ha ha! Suck on that suckers!" Kayleigh yelled as they finished the last monster. "Okay, now, where could Ganandorf be?" Link asked. They saw a large castle that had black birds circling around it. "I think I have an idea." Jessica said.


	4. Author's Note

Okay, this is an Author's note. You see, my little sister was using my account to download stories, but now she's got her own, so she's moving this story, to her own account which is Blackangel280. Sorry for any inconvenience, but the story won't change except she's going to edit it a little. Thank you!


End file.
